The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable computing devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. Within the mobile computing realm, notebook computers, or laptops, are one of the most widely used devices and generally employ a clamshell-type design consisting of two members connected together at a common end. In most cases, a first or display member is utilized to provide a viewable display to a user while a second or base member includes an area for user input (e.g., touchpad and keyboard). In addition, the viewable display may be a touchscreen (e.g., touchscreen laptop), allowing the user to interact directly with what is displayed by touching the screen with simple or multi-touch gestures.